


The Assassin Next Door

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[Hunter x Hunter AU]]</p><p>Killua Zoldyck has moved to a new neighbourhood. He was expecting people to stare at him, question why he and his family were here in this small town, but he <i> never </i> expected that he would fall in love with someone as deeply annoying as Megan Castillo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin Next Door

**1-New Neighbours:**

 

It was the last day of summer vacation.

A sixteen-year-old girl with long jet-black hair, pale Asian features and big dark eyes was on her Samsung Galaxy s6, playing  _Candy Crush_ outside in the backyard, watching her two younger siblings run around, laughing, when she heard her parents conversing in the kitchen about the house next door being sold to a new family who were moving in today. The girl's ears piqued as her mother wondered aloud whether the family had kids the same age as  _their_ children.

The girl rolled her eyes; her parents were  _always_ trying to get her and her siblings to socialise outside of school.  _I have enough friends as it is, thanks,_ the girl thought to herself, thinking of the  _endless_ gaming sessions that she went to during the course of summer vacation. "We  _really_ need to get Megan out of her comfort zone; she can't just play games forever," her mother said. The girl, Megan, sighed. "I'm  _FINE_ , mom!" she called through the window, before she stood up and walked to the front porch where her pet cat was. Megan settled on the swing quietly, careful not to wake her black-furred kitten up.

The sudden noise of several vehicles filled the air, disturbing the calm, tranquil summer air. Megan 


End file.
